The present invention relates to a tax stamp perforator and notcher and a tax stamp, and more particularly to a tax stamp having notches in the form of lines of increased densification to facilitate application of the stamp to a cigarette pack across the back and one side of the pack in a manner that reduces the ability of the stamp to spring back and thereby enable tax stamp application to cigarette. packs at high production speeds.
Prior to the present invention tax stamps have been applied in a sidewinder fashioned to cigarette packs extending across the back of each pack and across one side of the pack. When placed across the cigarette pack in sidewinder fashion, tax stamps have a tendency to spring away from contact with the front and/or sides of the packs. Often the stamps do not lay flat and do not adhere to the packs because of the memory of the stamp and its tendency to spring back away from contact with the pack and return to its planar condition. Prior to the present invention, the only method found to correct this problem was to slow the production process and allow the stamp applicator more time to apply the stamp to each pack. This additional time allowed the glue on the stamp to adhere to the cigarette pack. A stamp applicator which normally applies stamps at a rate of 400 packs a minute was slowed to a production rate of approximately 320 packs per minute in order to facilitate proper application of the tax stamp to the cigarette packs. This reduction in production speed is inefficient and costly.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is a particular tax stamp having perforations and notches therein which enable efficient application of the stamp to the back and side of a cigarette pack at normal production rates without the need to slow the production process.
Another object of the present invention is a tax stamp perforator and notcher device which imparts desired properties to a tax stamp to facilitate efficient application of a stamp to a pack of cigarettes.
Still another object of the present invention is a tax stamp perforator and notcher which is simple in construction and easy to use in applying desired properties to tax stamps to facilitate efficient application of the stamps to cigarette packs.
In accordance with the present invention a generally rectangular tax stamp for application to individual cigarette packs has relatively long and short sides. A diagonal line of spaced apart perforations extend across the stamp to facilitate tearing of the stamp when the cigarette pack is initially opened. A plurality of spaced apart notches on the stamp in the form of lines of increased densification extend at least partially across the stamp generally parallel to the short sides thereof. These lines of increased densification enable application of the tax stamp to the cigarette pack at high production rates by at least partially destroying the memory of the stamp to return to its planar condition.
Preferably, the lines of increased densification comprise three lines parallel to one another, and each line extends across the tax stamp between the long sides thereof with a central interrupted portion of the line having no densification. When the tax stamp is applied to a cigarette pack across the back: of the pack and one of the sides thereof, one of the lines of increased densification is normally located on the edge of the cigarette pack.
The present invention also includes a tax stamp perforator and notcher assembly comprising a drum constructed and arranged for rotary movement about an axis of rotation. The drum has an exterior cylindrical surface, and a plurality of spaced apart cutter blades are arranged along a curved diagonal on the exterior cylindrical surface. A plurality of spaced apart indenting blades are also positioned on the exterior cylindrical surface of the drum, and each of the indenting blades has an orientation generally parallel to the axis of rotation of the drum. An idler pressure roll engages the exterior cylindrical surface of the drum and defines a roller nip with the drum. Blank tax stamps received within the roller nip are provided with a diagonal line of perforations by the cutter blades, as well as spaced apart notches in the form of lines of increased densification by the indenting blades.
Preferably, the plurality of spaced apart indenting blades comprises three blades parallel to one another-and extending across the drum each with a central interrupted portion without indenting blade structure. Moreover, the tax stamp perforator and notcher assembly preferably includes a housing within which the drum is journaled for rotation. A circumferential recess in the drum is engaged by a guide on the housing to maintain proper alignment of the drum within the housing as the drum rotates.